Cool Brick Movies
Cool Brick Movies was a website focused on the art of brickfilming. It was founded in 2001 by Seth Rotkin. It was regularly updated until 2004 and remained online until 2006. History Originally located at coolbrickmovies.f2s.com, Cool brick Movies was launched in 2001Archive of the news page of Cool Brick Movies, showing it to have been one year old around May 2002. by Seth Rotkin,Contact page of Cool Brick Movies in 2001 at the time aged 14. Its primary feature was its film directory, which took inspiration from Brickfilms.com.Acknowlegments page of Cool Brick Movies, listing Jason Rowoldt in the special thanks. This directory was structured similarly to the one on Brickfilms.com, however its intention was somewhat different. The stated goal of Cool Brick Movies' directory was to collect the best brickfilms available on the internet, whereas Brickfilms.com at the time aimed to catalog all that could be found.A page in which Rotkin compares the directory of Cool Brick Movies to that of Brickfilms.com at the time. The site also included a forum and hosted low-key monthly contests for a short time, including a Matrix contest won by The Matrix Thief by CJ Doss,CJ Doss' site archive and a Star Wars contest won by Xarkun 8 by Joel Batterman.News page showing a contest to have taken place in August 2001Contests page showing a contest for October and November 2001 to have never concluded. The site moved to coolbrickmovies.com in November 2001.News page of Cool Brick Movies, including the announcement of the change of address. Rotkin continued to develop the site, adding a member system and launched a major new design in June 2003.News page showing the launch of the new design The news section, covering site upkeep and general brickfilming news, was updated until late 2004.News page of Cool Brick Movies in its last days, showing dates on news posts. Cool Brick Movies received one last news update in early 2006, declaring it to be "not dead". However, no further activity occurred on the site and by 2007, it had gone offline.Archive of coolbrickmovies.com in 2007, now a generic page. NWBrickCon Animation Competitions In 2003 and 2004, Seth Rotkin and Cool Brick Movies hosted animation competitions at the LEGO convention NWBrickCon (later renamed to just BrickCon) in Seattle, Washington. Rotkin first became involved with the convention when he hosted a seminar on LEGO animation at the first NWBrickCon, in 2002.Seth Rotkin announces his NWBrickCon 2002 animation seminar NWBrickCon 2003 Animation Competition Seth Rotkin announced the Cool Brick Movies NWBrickCon 2003 Animation Competition on LUGNET on February 19, 2003.NWBrickCon 2003 Animation Competition announcement He posted the rules on June 24, 2003,NWBrickCon 2003 Animation Competition rules on LUGNET and the competition did not have a theme and allowed previously released films to be entered.NWBrickCon 2003 Animation Competition rules on Cool Brick Movies The deadline for submissions was September 15, 2003Deadline for NWBrickCon 2003 submission and NWBrickCon 2003 took place from October 4 - 6.Announcement of NWBrickCon 2003 Despite previous mention that there would be different winners in both the categories Audience’s Choice and Event Coordinator’s Choice, only one winner of the animation competition was announced: Out of Time by Chris Salt.Winner of NWBrickCon 2003 Animation Competition NWBrickCon 2004 Mystery Contest The Cool Brick Movies NWBrickCon 2004 Animation Competition was announced on September 7, 2004, and had the theme "Mystery".Cool Brick Movies news showing 2004 Mystery Contest announcementNWBrickCon 2004 Mystery Contest announcement on LUGNET (Rotkin had attempted a contest with the same theme and logo on Cool Brick Movies in 2002, but it ended up not receiving any entries, most likely due to occurring at the same time as the ShootinBricks.com Horror Animation Contest.)Cool Brick Movies 2002 Mystery Contest page Entries were originally required to have never been previously released,NWBrickCon 2004 Mystery Contest rules page but this rule was undone after only one entry, Mr Mortintoj by Viljami Teekkinen and Ilmari Teekkinen, was received by the deadline. Rotkin allowed brickfilmers to submit any existing film in the genres mystery or horror, and received Totentanz by Steffen Troeger and Andreas Mooslechner, and his pick of any other films by the Teekkinens.Rotkin allowing existing films for NWBrickCon 2004 Mystery Contest NWBrickCon 2004 took place from October 29 - 31.NWBrickCon 2004 website Results #''Totentanz'' by Steffen Troeger and Andreas Mooslechner #''Rohaddey'' by Viljami Teekkinen and Ilmari Teekkinen Steffen Troeger requested that his prize be given to the Teekkinens because they were the only people who produced a film specifically for the contest and because he already owned the first place prize, LEGO set 1382 Scary Laboratory. In the results announcement, Rotkin mentioned hosting the competition again in the next year, but it ultimately never occurred again.NWBrickCon 2004 Mystery Contest results thread References Category:Brickfilming websites